As for a technique regarding the disassembly of fuel cell, a technique has been known, technique in which a come-off assisting member is disposed between the peripheral portion of an electrolytic membrane, which constitutes a membrane electrode assembly, and the peripheral portion of a gas diffusion layer, thereby facilitating the mechanical come-off between the electrolytic membrane and the gas diffusion layer (Patent Literature No. 1).
Moreover, as for a technique regarding the reutilization method of fluorine-containing polymer, a technique has been known, technique which executes the following steps: a step of making a membrane electrode assembly ready, membrane electrode assembly in which an electrolytic membrane, a catalytic layer and a gas diffusion layer are laminated in this order, and then swelling the electrolytic membrane of the membrane electrode assembly; a step of winding the membrane electrode assembly, which is equipped with the swollen electrolytic membrane, around a roller body as a rolled shape; a step of freezing the membrane electrode assembly, which is wound around the roller body, with liquid nitrogen along with that electrolytic membrane; and thereafter a step of turning the frozen and cured catalytic layer of the membrane electrode assembly into a powder by pulverizing it with a pulverizing roller. (Patent Literature No. 2).
Patent Literature No. 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2006-278,070; and
Patent Literature No. 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2005-289,001